Period
by CharmlessUnicorn
Summary: Kagome gets her monthly in the feudal era.How will she deal with all the mayhem that seems to follow it!


**A/N: This fic was thought up when I realized something. In the entire Inuyasha series ,there is no mention at all, of Kagome's monthly(period).Now, I may seem a little weird for thinking about this, but, I mean she's what,15?I'm pretty sure that a lot girls have it by then. Anyway, this fic was inspired by this strange thought and should not be taken seriously. At all. Really. This story is set from Kagome's point of view. Sorry if anyone is OoC. And I think it'll be a three-shot.**

_This is Kagome thinking._

**Disclaimer: Because I totally own Inuyasha. Really. I'm not being sarcastic at all.**

_0.0.0(I am a line break)0.0.0._

It hurt. Ithurtithurtithurt. Badly. _God, why now of all times?! Why now to get my period? Whyyyy?!_We are hot on the trail of Naraku, and I'm drugged up on Ibuprofen, bleeding like a stuck pig out of a certain part of me, and cramping like a motherfucker. Plus being carried on Inuyasha, and he jumps up and down and up and down, and all I want to do is lie down, curl up AND SLEEP.

"H-hey, Inuyasha? Um do you think we could stop now? I'm n-not feeling very well."

Inuyasha looks at me, a mix of confusion, worry, and Impatience in his eyes, before he replies.

"Sure, but I was hoping ta get a little farther than this. Are you feeling bad enough that we need to stop now?"

I nod my head weakly, at this point hurting too much to really talk. As I got off (read: fell off), his back, clutching my lower abdomen, Sango looked at me with a knowing look.

"Boys, why don't you guys start a fire, and find some food? Kagome and I just need to go over there and talk about something that you really don't need know about. Thank you." She said cutting off anything that they could've said.

_0.0.0(Fear me, for I am a line break)0.0.0_

As we walked over, (I sorta shuffled), Sango asked "Kagome, are you Okay? I know how much it hurts, and if you ever need some form of feminine reassurance and comfort, please ask. I think of you of as a little sister, and seriously if Inuyasha acts up, or Koga stops by, I'll beat them up for you, kay?"

_Man, I'm so lucky to have Sango her-wait what did she mean by Inuyasha acting up, or Koga stopping by?_ I repeat my thought out to her.

"Well...um…right now in demon terms….yeah...yousmelllikeyourinheat!" She blurts out blushing a bit.

"Eh,w-what?" I say, just a little confused.

"Well" she starts off nervously, "When a female demon has her time of the month, it shows that she is in heat. But when a woman has her period, it smells almost exactly the same, if not better to the male demon, and it tends to make the demons act on their feelings of lust and love. Meaning that they may try to...um...have sex with you…"

Sango looks at me, expecting some sort of answer, but all I can do is sit there in a stupidly shocked silence.

"But wait," I ask, "If demons r-react to it, why hasn't Inuyasha d-done anything?"**(A/N: Kagome is stuttering because it hurts)**

Sango thinks for a minute. "I think it may be because he is a half-demon, so the urges are quelled, but truthfully, I don't have an answer to that. Or if his 'immunity' will last for very long"

Then I think of something vaguely disturbing. "Waait, so if this affects full-blooded demons, w-what happens if we run into S-sesshomaru?!" I say, more than a little bit panicked at the thought.

Sango pales a bit.

"I would think that he would smell you, and know to stay a safe distance away, not to mention that he is a fairly well controlled demon, so I don't think that we'll have a problem….." She frowns, "I think we'll have more of a problem with Koga, seeing as you're 'his woman' and all. But, we don't run into him very often, so we probably won't have to deal with him. Probably. Hopefully."

Nature at this point in time decides to grant me with massive cramps, and Sango sees this from me curling over and whimpering.

"Well" she says "Go find somewhere to rest, and I'll see if Inuyasha notices/smells anything off" With this, she puts me on Kirara's back, and walks off.

_0.0.0(I am Canadian line break. I do not have an accent)0.0.0_

Supper/camping food eating time, was undoubtedly a little awkward. With Sango glaring at Inuyasha and Miroku every five minutes, me holding my lower abdomen and picking at my food, and Inuyasha staring at me every time Sango looked away. Shippo was oblivious to all the happenings and was happily eating his fish while humming.

"So, ah Kagome" Miroku starts uncomfortably, most likely because of Sango staring him down. "Are you alright?" Sango death glares him. "I-I mean you...um..You don't have to tell us, r-right Inuyasha? Inuyasha..?"

Said person seems to have gone into a bit of a trance or something.

"Ehm, Inuyasha?" I say in the hopes that he'll break out of whatever is happening to him .Long story short, that fails. If anything, it makes it worse. He then proceeds to smile really stupidly and nuzzle my upper thigh. My upper INNER thigh.

"I-I-Inuyasha!" I squeak while blushing furiously and trying to slap him. "What a-are you doing!?"

He looks at me, gives me an 'I want you to bear my children' smile and tries to nuzzle me again. Hiraikotsu then makes a surprise appearance. Over his head.

_0.0.0(I am a sexy line break. Rawr ;) )0.0.0_

"So Kagome is on her time of the month , from what I understand, and the smell, it acts as an aphrodisiac to demons and Inuyasha was most probably affected by this?" Miroku says.

"Basically." Sango sighs. " Besides, I'm more worried if we pass by some major demons than Inuyasha. I mean Kagome can just use the rosary necklace on him if it happens again. Right Kagome?"

I mumble an agreement into my sleeping bag.

"Anyway,lets go to sleep and see what tomorrow brings. Whatever it is I'm sure we can deal with it." Sango sleepily mumbles.

_TBC_

_**A**_**/N:review please!Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!Part 2 will come whenever I have time!**

**-CharmlessUnicorn**


End file.
